


Pink Hoodie

by NazyaVienne



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazyaVienne/pseuds/NazyaVienne
Summary: Literally just George borrowing Alex's pink hoodie.
Kudos: 35





	Pink Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eboys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eboys).



> Because we love them both, and I want to see George wearing something pink for an eboys video.

"What d'you think I should wear for the shoot?" George asks, standing in the doorway to Alex's room. He's holding up two of his hoodies, one black, one gray, as if that isn't what he usually wears.

"Hot pink," Alex throws out there jokingly, his eyes already straying back to his Twitter feed.

George makes a face, "I'm asking for some serious advice here, mate. And where the hell would I find one of those? Unless you're suggesting–"

"Want to borrow one of mine?" he asks, glancing up. It's not like he hadn't before, but they were usually unrecognizable.

"I– Sure, I'll try it, mate," George sighs, throwing the clothes on the bed, and pulling open Alex's dresser. "But I swear, if the viewers think we're like, together, 'cause of it–"

He grabs one, quickly pulling it over his head. It's not hot pink -- nowhere close to it -- but he still looks skeptically at his reflection.

"You look good," Alex says.

"Fuck off. It's not my color," he replies, his hand already moving to take it off.

"No, really, George. Everyone's gonna love it," Alex stops him, his eyes wide and sparkling.

George groans, even as his hand leaves his side. "Fine. Anythin' for you, dickhead."


End file.
